1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric treatment machine, and more particularly, to a fabric treatment machine which can effectively treat clothes by properly moving the clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabric treatment apparatuses include various types of apparatuses for use in homes or in laundries or cleaners for managing or treating clothes such as washing, drying, or smoothing out the clothes such as a washing machine for washing clothes, a dryer for drying wet laundry, a washer dryer equipped with both a washing function and a dryer function, a refresher for refreshing clothes, and a steamer for smoothing out clothes.
In particular, the refresher is a device for refreshing clothes by drying the clothes, perfuming the clothes, preventing the clothes from getting static, or smoothing out the clothes. The steamer is a device for smoothing out clothes by supplying steam. The steamer, unlike an iron, does not involve applying a hot plate onto clothes and may thus be able to smooth out clothes more delicately than an iron.
A fabric treatment apparatus into which the functions of a refresher and a steamer are incorporated may smooth out or deodorize clothes held therein by using steam and hot air. By using this type of fabric treatment apparatus, it is possible to effectively deodorize clothes and offer the benefits of ironing out clothes.